


Dare

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge for a certain detective. Drabble. Continuation of People. Please read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the absence. I was ill. Anywho, a friend informed me that I might have been too vague with the last one. In case you were wondering, the other man in the room (besides Master and Moriarty's corpse) is Sherlock. Sorry if it was confusing. Hopefully this one is clearer.

The detective is too quick for him. Before he knows it, the knife is turned towards him. The taller man pins him against the wall, the tip of the knife grazing his skin.  
The timelord silently challenges Sherlock. A smirk that says, "Kill me. I dare you." without uttering a single word.  
_I dare you._ Those words, although unspoken, dictate Sherlock Holmes' next action. He pushes the knife into the other man's throat.  
The Master smiles, but the detective's face is unreadable. Sherlock walks away as the body falls, not noticing the golden glow emanating from the hands and face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
